


情书，三行

by amazing6769



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	情书，三行

他像一头饿犬，渴求着词语。  
词语。词语。词语。他说，（尽管他在某种意义上并不能真正说话，）是他生命中永恒缺失着，却永恒向往着的东西。  
他是从什么时候开始向往这个抽象的、不可触摸的概念，他已不记得。也许是从远远张望着自己父亲与他人对话开始，他看着他们的嘴唇有规律地翕动，却全然无法理解他们在说些什么。“说”是个过于陌生的词。他只能尽力捕捉里面他仅能辨认的信息。

——过来。  
——吃饭。  
——滚开。

再简单不过。它们与其说是词语，毋宁说是某种信号，被漫不经心地抛掷过来，如同抛给一条垂尾乞怜的小狗。再愚笨的动物也能明白这些信号的含义，他像小狗飞奔过去，然后再被驱赶到角落，蜷成一团，独自舔舐被军靴踢出的伤口。  
他渴求着更多的词语。在他模糊的想象中，在他所不能理解的那个世界，那个空气里漂浮着柔软如同街角小贩的木盒中的棉花糖的语词的世界里，他的父亲也许曾经“说”过一些话，这些话本来应当是说给他听，足以让他感到自己也变成了彩色的棉花软糖。  
词语是有魔力的。他长时间地、痴迷地凝视着人们说话，看那些或鲜艳或黯淡或饱满或皲裂的嘴唇颤动、闭合、再次张开，好奇而绝望地猜测着他们的意思。他眼瞳乌黑，直视他人时如同深潭，少不了被父亲和佣兵拳打脚踢，但他抹去嘴角污血，仍然直瞪瞪地盯着人们的嘴唇。  
于是他初见他的时候，只是盯着他的嘴唇看。他只晓得他的嘴唇形状异常美好，却透着十二岁孩子不该有的敏感凉薄，末了那双唇绷紧，径自挑起一抹苦涩微笑。  
哈，这小不点就是我的保镖。他的新雇主如是说道。  
他的后脑勺被父亲重重地压下去，他顺从地弓腰，行了个礼，乌黑的眼睛却还瞅着那个笑容凉薄的孩子。  
真美啊。多年后，他会这样说。  
他从未想过，他就此被赋予了词语。词语来自于手写的一张张字母表，来自于摊满书桌的五颜六色的图画卡片，来自于那一本被翻得发皱的绿皮手语书。他的新雇主热衷于投喂给这头饿犬一些新鲜的小玩意，他仍记得那年纪比他略长一些的孩子低下头来，柔软的金发垂在臂上，指尖捻着卡片，姿态轻佻地朝他扔过来。他无论如何也念不出卡片上的字母，只能张大了嘴，嘶嘶地发出古怪的气声，一个流离失所的小动物也会发出类似的呜咽。  
他看着他的雇主笑了，拽过他的胳膊，将他的手摁在自己脖颈上。他瞪大了眼睛，手指弯曲起来，生怕挠破了那细嫩的皮肤，然后他就感到指尖微妙的震颤。  
尼古拉斯。那孩子这样唤他。听啊。  
他确实“听”到了。他的指尖颤抖着，仓皇摸索着，惊恐地碰触着那仍然不甚明显的喉结。尼古拉斯，那孩子又叫了一次，他的眼睛睁得更大了，啊，啊，他张着嘴，拼命想要回应，却只能发出含混不清的咕哝。他为之懊恼不已，却又欣喜若狂。  
他终于以这种方式，触到了词语。  
那之后，词语便有了形象。它们不再是漂浮在空中的棉花软糖一般毫无定形的模样，它们有了柔软的金发，深蓝的眼睛，因贫血和缺乏日照而显得苍白的皮肤，还有那总是挂在唇角的苦涩微笑。他用指尖触摸那敏感的唇角，还有随着话语而上下滚动的喉结，长久地停留在上面，仿佛要用手指描摹出词语的形状。  
他学会了所有字母的发音，学会笨拙地震动自己的声带，拼出不成调的单词，甚至是短句。他的雇主被他古怪的发音逗得直笑，随后又掉下眼泪来。他的字典里词语仍然贫乏得可怜，他甚至不知道那就叫做“哭”，他只会直愣愣地看着，泪痕划破脸颊，曳出一道明晃晃刀口的瞬间美得叫人心悸。  
他想，如果他学得足够好，那孩子是否就不会再掉眼泪。他用长满茧子的手攥起笔，在纸上划拉起歪歪斜斜的字母。他对拼读规则一无所知，只能让他的雇主写一个词，他模仿着写一个词，他学会书写的第一个词是自己的名字，尼古拉斯·布朗。他写不好R和W，这两个字母里埋藏着森林深处盘根错节的黝黑陷阱，张大了布满利齿的巨嘴，等着无辜的孩子失足掉落。他不断划掉自己的名字，然后重写。每个字母看起来都像找不着方向的小动物，被强迫着站在同一排，别扭地不断蠕动，企图四散逃窜。  
他学会的第二个词是他的雇主的名字。沃里斯·阿尔坎杰罗。他痛恨这个名字的长度，却又隐隐觉着这应当是个甜蜜的名字，元音明亮圆润，适合被娇艳如玫瑰的双唇轻轻撅起，柔声呢喃，呵出几分轻薄而温热的旖旎。然而那孩子一边写着，一边念出这个名字的时候，只是面带自嘲之色。  
他咬了咬笔杆，使劲攥着笔，试图模仿那孩子的笔迹。这个名字必须被更为流畅优美的字体书写，不容许出错。他描画着每一个字母，一如他用指尖仔细描摹出那美好的唇角与喉结。

沃里斯·阿尔坎杰罗  
沃里斯·阿尔坎杰罗  
沃里斯·阿尔坎杰罗

他写了三次，每次都险些戳破纸面。他奇迹般地没有写错任何一个字母，甚至R和W的利齿陷阱也没有绊住他，但他的字迹仍然歪歪扭扭，丑陋不堪，他无望地驱赶着那些小动物，试图让它们站得更加整齐，然而徒劳无用。他甚至不敢抬头看那个名字的主人，直至他用余光瞥见那金发少年将头颅埋在臂弯，深灰西装领口里露出一截伶仃的颈子，青白肌肤上缀着几点猩红的圈晕，那是香烟灼烧过的痕迹。  
踟蹰了片刻，他把那张纸递了上去。那三行刺目的丑陋字迹，如同他古怪的不成调的发音，就这样袒露在他的雇主面前。他写了三次，他唤了他三次。  
然后拥有那个名字的孩子就笑了起来，他从未见他这样笑过，蓄在眼中的泪水无声滑落，蓝色瞳眸愈发透明。那是他第一次知道自己的呼唤也可以得到回应，他怔怔攥着笔，牵扯起嘴角，试着模仿对方的笑，对方只是笑得愈发厉害，直至前仰后合。于是两个孩子就这样傻乎乎地咯咯笑了一下午。  
他所不知道的是，那即是他人生中的第一封情书。  
只有三行，仅能有三行。

 

词语，属于白昼的词语，属于黑夜的词语，被他贪婪地吞噬着。还不够，永远都没有足够的时候。他说。他的手指在空中迅疾地移动着，他学会了手语，学会应当怎样表示敬意、感谢与恐吓。他比划手语的动作极快，带着神经质的敏感，仿佛不这么做，空气中的词语就会四窜着溜走，再也无法捕捉。  
他开始读懂了沃里斯嘴角那一抹凉薄的笑容。金发的少年说这一切都是没有用的，这森严的宅邸，这森严的警备，这森严的社会，都是没有用的。形状美好的嘴唇抿了起来，又硬生生扯出一道微笑的线条来。  
他也开始读懂了自己父亲随意抛掷给自己的词语。怪物，混账，不中用，婊子生的。没有任何一个词语像他之前想象的那样，柔软如同漂浮在天空中的彩色棉花软糖。  
多么讽刺。他在沉默的时候绝望地渴求自己能够拥有词语，而在真正拥有了它们之后，却宁可自己从未理解过它们。  
那场滂沱大雨里，他最终成为了弃犬，他趴在铁栏边上，看着佣兵队离去，他的父亲转过头来，一字一句地对他说了那些话，他能清晰地拼出每一个词语，直至将它们连为一个完整的句子。他颤栗了起来，再也说不出话，只能发出呦呦的嘶鸣。  
父亲的形象就此在他的生命里缺席。缺席不意味着不存在。它始终存在，并且日渐变得高大沉重。父亲的面容在暴雨冲刷下逐渐隐去，身形却越见宏伟，庄严如同黑暗的圣堂。  
于是他为自己创造了一个新的父亲的形象。他抬起手，摘下沃里斯的眼球的时刻，他平静异常。父亲的左眼是缺失的，他缺失了父亲，沃里斯也缺失了左眼。词语将这个逻辑链完美地勾连了起来。他听不到沃里斯撕心裂肺的惨叫，他只知道那孩子如断了线的木偶倒进他怀里的时候，泪痕也在他脸颊上划出了一道明晃晃的刀口。  
他的词典里，终于有了“哭”这个词语。  
之后的一个月，他们藏匿于地下诊所。他们将自己与外界隔绝开来。沃里斯将自己与他隔绝开来。金发的孩子躺在床上，用仅剩的一只眼睛瞪着霉迹斑斑的天花板，不笑也不说话，变成一幅会呼吸的油画。隔开他们的只有一帘薄薄白布，却坚如磐石。  
他坐在吱嘎作响的木凳上，用指尖碰触白布，一点点地划出字母的轨迹。R和W是幽深的陷阱，长满巨齿，等待着孩子掉落。A和O是甜美的果实，衔在娇艳的红唇间，等待着情人来吮吸。他在白布上耐心地书写着那个名字。

沃里斯·阿尔坎杰罗  
沃里斯·阿尔坎杰罗  
沃里斯·阿尔坎杰罗

他写了三次。又写了三次。他唤了他三遍，他唤了他无数遍。  
白布微微震颤，终于在某个日光暴烈的日子被猛然拉开。沃里斯消瘦了许多，黑色眼罩遮住了空洞的眼眶，仅存的蓝眼睛却越发灼灼明亮。混账，他骂道，恶狠狠地照着尼古拉斯鼻梁上招呼了一拳，也不管那汩汩淌出的鼻血，一把啃上了他的唇。  
他惊骇异常，仓皇失措，阳光刺得他眼睛酸痛，他索性闭上眼睛，两只手胡乱地抓着那头柔软的金发。木凳吱嘎倒下，生锈的床头柜被撞得哐啷作响。  
许多年后，当他回想起这一刻，他会说，这比他想象得到的所有词语都要更好，这比他人生中的任何时刻都要更好。  
他被赋予了词语。  
他被赋予了他。

 

黄昏驱逐队的脚步声愈来愈近的时候，他激烈地咯着血，抬起颤抖不止的右手，在空中划出看不见的曲线。  
先是幽深曲折的W，再是甜美圆润的O。他已来不及写三次那个名字，他甚至连一次都写不完。  
但这是他唯一知道的情书形式。  
只有三行，也只能有三行。

 

FIN


End file.
